Life Cycles
by Silindro
Summary: Oneshot. Spock’s feelings for Uhura reach a deeper level when an argument over supposed Vulcan obligations threatens to tear their relationship apart. Spock x Uhura


Note: _C. Queen_ asked for more plot in the oneshots, so I took the idea of 'resign my commission with Star Fleet and rebuild our race' and ran with it. It may come out a little bit weird. I sure as hell felt weird writing it.

Also, I don't speak Vulcan, and you probably don't either. I left it a little bit readable for you puzzle-types. Don't worry, it doesn't last long. Enjoy!

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Life Cycles** ---

The first time they really argued it was completely in Vulcan.

The personnel loitering in the hallways tried their best to stay out of their commanding officer's business, but Spock's personal life was more interesting than they were capable of ignoring. The Vulcan was far too uptight in his daily business for them to overlook the fact that his human girlfriend was shouting at him about things that they couldn't understand.

"I dnto kown heerw ouy gto het aedi ttha I cna dsnat rnouda nda thawc hwile uyo dsitpres em, btu yroue gnrow."

Uhura tossed a hand in the air as she walked. It was obvious that she was annoyed, even without the angry words coming out of her mouth. Her walk was fast and it seemed like although she was talking to Spock, she was trying to outrun him for whatever reason.

"Nyota, I wsa nylo gntcai ni tawh I gtthou wsa ni teh bste ineerst fo ym lepope."

Spock, in his unemotional state, seemed almost beside himself at the situation. His brow was creased and he walked at a brisk pace in his attempt to keep up with Uhura while still giving her space. It was almost humorous to think that the ever-proper, logically-thinking Vulcan suffered from woman troubles.

"Sealpe linets to em," he said firmly.

"Spto fllwonig em," she replied without looking back.

By then they had reached the elevator at the end of the hallway. Uhura pressed the button several times in her impatience, hoping that the doors would open so she could get away from the awkward situation. She knew that everyone had seen their fight, and she knew that there would probably be talk. There had always been talk given the nature of her relationship with Spock on both a personal and professional level, but this was entirely different.

She felt his hand on her shoulder. He dragged it down to the top of her arm where he took hold of her and spun her around to face him. Their eyes immediately locked.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

"I do not think you understood the context of the conversation," he replied quietly enough to keep their conversation away from curious ears. "You must remember that I am part of an endangered race and culture. It is my duty to do all I can to preserve my heritage."

"What about me, Spock? What does that mean for me?"

"I care deeply for you," he admitted, "but that does not mean I can simply ignore my responsibilities. The repopulation of the Vulcan race is something for which every remaining Vulcan must be held accountable."

After a long, hard silence she replied, "I can't be second to a woman you barely know. I won't put myself in that situation."

"Please do not force me to make a difficult decision."

"You can't ignore it forever. Eventually the evidence is going to come back and call you "father."

The elevator door opened then and Uhura jerked out of Spock's grasp. She backed into the elevator and disappeared from sight. Spock stood outside the closed doors for moments, replaying the conversation in his mind. He knew how serious his commitment to Uhura was, but he also knew that he had a duty to the remaining Vulcans. He had never felt so hopelessly conflicted.

He ignored the stares as he walked back to his room alone.

---

Days later Spock found himself standing outside of Uhura's door.

He had taken time to think over the problems that he faced with both Uhura and the loyalty he felt toward his people. Although the Vulcans were important, his relationship with the lieutenant was also something that he could not ignore. She had worked her way into his life like no other woman had.

He knew that fathering a child for the sake of ensuring the survival of his people was something he needed to do. Their discussion on the matter had gone badly, and the argument in the hallway was proof of that. He only wished that Uhura saw things from his perspective rather than through the selfish lens of her own feelings.

When the door slid open he mentally prepared himself for another argument.

"Come in," she said quietly.

Once the door was closed he opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"Are you still considering traveling to the Vulcan colony?"

He looked carefully at her face to gauge the strength of her feelings. She seemed calm regardless of her emotional involvement in the situation.

"I still feel it is necessary to pursue such a course of action," he replied. "However, I cannot condone my behavior given the nature of my feelings for you."

"Now isn't the time to be cryptic," she sighed.

"I will not go, Nyota. I am only half-Vulcan, which suggests that I also have obligations to the human aspect of my being. While it is important for me to be sympathetic toward the Vulcan plight, I cannot jeopardize the one constant around which my personal life revolves."

"I'm sure there's a compliment in there somewhere."

He reached a hand out to her then, testing her response to his words. She seemed hesitant at first, but when their palms touched he had his answer to a hundred unspoken questions and then some. Seconds later she was in his arms with their foreheads touching together intimately.

"Forgive me," he breathed.

"You have nothing to apologize for," she answered. "I'm the one that's been so selfish."

"You were only trying to preserve something important to you."

"So were you."

"There are many things important to m-"

Her lips crashed into his, silencing the rest of whatever it was he intended to say. He pulled her close, holding her against his chest as if he were afraid that she would turn away from him if he let go. It was a more personal embrace than any he could remember having in the years of their relationship. Something seemed to change between them as they stood together.

"If I may be so bold to say, I believe that any future offspring of mine will only share a fraction of the essence that defines my appearance and background."

"Is that some sort of commitment?"

"I believe it is."

"Say the words, Spock. "

"Nyota…" he took in a deep breath of composure, collecting his thoughts. "I am in love with you."

"What does this mean for us?"

"Everything that you would like it to mean."

She pulled back a bit to give him a beaming smile. Her eyes then wandered over her surroundings, taking in the few personal effects that littered the standard-issue room. Her pictures and books were so few in number given the limited amount of time they had spent on the new ship.

"What is it?" he asked at her perplexed look.

"Should I pack my things now?"

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. His only response to her question was, "Let me get you a box."

**Fin** ---

Note: Other goodness on my author's page. Thanks for all the kind words. More stuff inc soon probably.

_**It's a fanfiction sin to read without reviewing.**_


End file.
